European patent publication 0,302,045 discloses a two-stroke engine wherein fuel is injected into the combustion chamber in the region of a transfer channel. The injection already begins in advance of the opening of the transfer channel in order to ensure an adequate fuel supply also at high rpms. The transfer channel opens shortly after the injection. For this reason, the injected fuel quantity is completely transported into the combustion chamber. The crankcase must be lubricated separately.